gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LS11sVaultBoy
Archive 1 - /Archive 2/ - /Archive 3/ - /Archive 4/ - /Archive 5/ - /Archive 6/ - /Archive 7/ - /Archive 8/ - /Archive 9/ - /Archive 10/ - /Archive 11/ New Street Layout I'm working on a new layout to clean up street pages. I know you've been working on them, so could you put the new layouts on there. See Little Bighorn for how it looks. Leo68 (talk) 23:20, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Also, do we have an infobox for it? Leo68 (talk) 23:21, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Yo Hey Vaulty, long time no see, heh. It's Ilan. Say, do you have Skype? Thought of maintaining contact through there. :P -- iLan (XD • ) 12:36, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Hilite Hey VaultBoy, I want to ask you to remove Andy's orange color on hilite, since I myself and Jamal can't do it, as it is locked for us. AndreEagle17 15:54, September 18, 2015 (UTC) I've just tried and the page is locked. According to wikia, there was a hack and it hasn't been fixed yet. Leo68 (talk) 22:41, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Patrollers Another issue; we are also three down, four if you count Monk. Any suggestions? I know that Myth hunter plans to re-apply, because his inactivity during his probation was down to computer trouble. We still need two more and I can't think of any. I'll be active for the rest of today and most of tomorrow and Sunday so I'll be able to get back to you. Leo68 (talk) 22:44, September 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Hey Leo. About the 3-4 down on patrollers, I'd say it's nothing to rush. The wiki runs fine as it is to me and it doesn't make sense to fill in the gaps with anyone. We should just wait patiently until the right person applies. Some of our past staff didn't deserve the spot really and we don't need that. Just stating my opinion on the large patroller gap. ( ) 23:27, September 18, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::With TFG and MH we're sorted for two; and I've proposed it to Thegtaseeker96 for him taking spot three. Clean history, been here since last year and seems to understand policies, particularlly the media policy. Leo68 (talk) 00:17, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::If there's a response from Thegtaseeker can you deal with it, I won't be back until Friday. For TFG's promotion veto, if you and Jamal have opposite votes, then keep it open until I'm back. He said he'd go for it in a few days. Leo68 (talk) 01:10, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Chat Im on now :) --That Ferrari Guy (talk) 17:21, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Yo, I'm (feeling) ready for promotion, I think. What do I do? --That Ferrari Guy (talk) 16:12, September 21, 2015 (UTC) : Right, I'm ready now. Can you set it up, or shall I? That Ferrari Guy (talk) 14:50, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Minimum Amount of Edits Hey Vault, can you tell me what is the minimum amount of edits needed for a patroller here?--MythHunter 02:41, September 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Patroller I'd like a Trevor artwork as my staff picture. Could you search one for me? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 22:28, September 27, 2015 (UTC) : And, btw, I'm not American, I'm Brazilian like 558050 and Andre! Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 22:34, September 27, 2015 (UTC) RE:Patroller Mk. II That's the perfect pic! Thanks for the help. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 23:08, September 27, 2015 (UTC) : Hey Tom! Just checking the staff page and I noticed that my picture seems to be smaller than the others. Could you fix it? Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 14:21, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Hilite Update I see there's no change on the signature colours of Andy, TFG and now Thegtaseeker. I spoke to wikia, and they said they'd fix it, but there's nothing yet. Is it working for you? Leo68 (talk) 00:33, September 28, 2015 (UTC) I'll go speak to wikia now. No progress >:( Leo68 (talk) 04:31, September 29, 2015 (UTC) I spoke to Merrystar via email. The hilite page should've been fixed (given that TFG and TGS96's colours have changed, I'll assume it worked). The page was renamed, so we should be able to edit them now. Leo68 (talk) 04:03, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Now & Zen Out of wondering, what got you thinking that the picture of this factory (I think it was Liberty Pharmaceuticals) was the Now & Zen dojo? It's never had a location for the past 14 years, so now throw one at it now? Universetwisters (talk) 12:50, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Capitalizing Titles Hey! I've seen lots of missions with the w in "Video Walkthrough" not capitalized. Would you like to continue editing them? Thank you. Branthecan 20:52, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Twitter Hey m8! I was looking at the GrandTheftWiki after I saw post by some people saying it was better than this, and in some respects, they're very right! I already asked about the YouTube, and now I'm thinking about it, there really isn't a point to it. Pretty much everything we make, GTASeries could make it better. It's not a very positive view, but I know how to make it one. I was thinking I could start up the Twitter again, or at least run it, in a way that there would be interesting articles, machinimas, and Snapmatics that are accessible to others who don't really care to look around for it. I'm not gonna flood it with propaganda for the Wiki, or for my personal Twitter or YouTube, those are independant endeavours (hope I splelled that right). I might wanna change the cover photo, and upgrade the prof picture as well. Well, yeah! That's about it! Have a good one and consider it. Mortsnarg (talk) 06:02, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Oh, I could create a new one? I don't know, I just wanna show GTA machinimas and Snapmatics to a larger audience than what there is now. Mortsnarg (talk) 23:37, October 1, 2015 (UTC) I found something right here, you have access to it? Mortsnarg (talk) 14:17, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Facebook? I'm not sure honestly. Maybe What'sApp as well but again, I don't know. Mortsnarg (talk) 22:16, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Myth hunter The feeling is he doesn't need probation next time round, but if you're willing to compromise, we can make it two months, because the policy states: "Probation also applies to previously demoted users re-applying." The inactivity was explained, so his probation could run until the beginning of December instead of January. Leo68 (talk) 18:48, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Request closed, promoted, added to probation list and staff page. Can you add the flag icon? I'll see if the hilite will work. Leo68 (talk) 00:55, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Leeds Ey up. Have you seen the new West Yorkshire police station on Elland Road opposite Leeds' Stadium? Its giant! When did that spring up? • • 19:18, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Andy There's been another incident. Blocked for a month. We're discussing it in chat if you want more insight. Leo68 (talk) 19:59, October 3, 2015 (UTC) GTA 2 Missions Hey, I'm still active. I haven't done any editing recently because I've just been so busy but my next plan of attack was to do the GTA 2 missions, I'd just need someone to do the infoboxes after I've done them. Personally I think that all missions should have their own separate pages which is why I asked to do the GTA London 1961 missions. Hopefully I can get back into the swing of things this week Regulus11 (talk) 12:19, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Shiny Dick's I'd help get an image for it, but I'm certainly not searching that into my broswer xD who knows what'll come up :D • • 20:42, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Did you see it? Dud you see the Vulcan Bomber Flyby? It was brilliant, only one left in the world. Flew over Menwith Hill. :) • • 13:38, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Booty calls Hey VaultBoy, I saw you adding pictures of all Booty calls in TBoGT so I had to tell you: Taylor and Vikky are the last ones needing images, after that, you're pretty much done with booty calls. AndreEagle17 19:50, October 10, 2015 (UTC) AndreEagle17? I got into some edit war if you will with Andre about whether or not the artwork on the Amy Scheckenhausen page is real or not. I removed it since it was clearly fan art and he kept adding it back and locked/protected the page. I asked him about it on his talk page, and he ignored it and put a strikethrough on it. Will there be anything done about it, or is this a case of moderators claiming they know everything that won't be changed? Universetwisters (talk) 21:06, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Message Above I do not have enough knowledge of VC to say anymore, but as far as I'm aware, there were artworks for VC radio characters. His behaviour to Andre, and now towards me (demands for me to act on the incident), has resulted in a warning. As I said on UT's user talk, the warning is for his behaviour, not the edit warring. I'll leave it to you, because I won't be back until Friday. Leo68 (talk) 02:54, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Artwork Thanks for stepping into that discussion about the Amy Sheckenhausen artwork Tom. I was going to add my opinion into the mix but you more or less said it for me. I just hope this doesn't go on for much longer as it's quite frankly embarrassing. Sam Talk 16:14, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks with the artwork I know I've been tough about it the other day, but thanks for seeing the rational side of it and getting rid of the fake picture of Amy. That's all I wanted all along without any incident, just to get rid of the'' (clearly) false information - Universetwisters (talk) 16:53, October 13, 2015 (UTC) RE I see that you have lifted the unjust ban on me. I appreciate that you did the responsible thing. Like I said, if you still have any second thoughts on the Myth Wiki I'd be happy to give you your position back. Boomer8 (talk) 17:59, October 13, 2015 (UTC) : Hey, I have nothing against Boomer but I thought we all voted for his ban to be permanent. AndreEagle17 21:08, October 13, 2015 (UTC) : I'm not happy about this. Jeff's block (the fourth and final) was unjust, but it doesn't change the fact that Boomer has had 3 reasonable blocks, which is automatically a ban. The Community Noticeboard vote said no to a lift, and also reccomened it was discussed before if it was brought up again. Either another vote, in which Boomer can argue his case reasonably, or we re-instate the ban again. I have nothing against Boomer either, and I wasn't paying serious attention when the blocks were happening, but the fact that he received four blocks, resulting in a ban, shows signs of a user who is not trustworthy. Leo68 (talk) 03:08, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :Hey Leon, three blocks isn't automatically a ban. Read GTA Wiki:Blocking Policy. It states 'Third block should be indefinite''' - not infinite. The ban I received from Messi was completely unjust, as he was breaking the rules being uncivil to me. And most of the blocks on my block log are blocks Jeff and Messi gave me and then unblocked me minutes later after realizing that it was unfair. Jeff and Messi had some vendetta against me, and I don't have a clue why you are trying to continue this as you admitted yourself that the ban I received was unjust. This isn't a community topic; last time they voted I doubt they even looked at the reason why I was banned, as all the comments were basically the same. Vaultboy already stated that the ban was unfair; so why is this decision being questioned so much? If a senior editor can't make a judgment call without it being dissected then I don't know what to say. Boomer8 (talk) 18:34, October 15, 2015 (UTC) I don't get it With the images, what am I doimg wrong? Chris6d (talk) 21:43, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Image names confusion Not meaning to be rude, but what was wrong with the name of an image that I uploaded? I do not even remember uploading anything remotely related to a landscape of Los Santos (from GTA: San Andreas or GTA V). I believe that you may have me confused for another user. If you have not gotten me confused for another user, could you provide me with a link to the offending image? I always take great care with image names, and I am surprised to receive your message, especially under a test template sent by Sam over a month ago. UPDATE: I noticed that an exact copy of the message that you sent me was present on "Chris6d"'s Talk page, and also that the dialogue box indicating the last time that my Talk page was updated does not list your post being the latest one, even though the timestamp on your signature is more recent than the listed date in the dialogue box, leading me to believe that it is possibly a glitch. Do you have any knowledge of this? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 09:46, October 15, 2015 (UTC) I see the problem now: somehow you added your message to the "ImageLicense" template, instead of to "Chris6d"'s Talk page. I have already fixed the issue for you. I have also added your message to "Chris6d"'s Talk page, since I assume that that was what your intention was. By the way, I know what you did wrong, as I made the mistake myself once (and immediately corrected it): you added your reply by clicking the "Edit" link next to the "Images Licensing/Naming" heading, which caused you to edit the "ImageLicense" template, instead of the Talk page it was posted on. In the future be sure to add such messages by editing the entire page, or by leaving a new message without a title. I hope that I have been of assistance. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:39, October 15, 2015 (UTC) RE I'm glad you're not leaving. I'll reinstate you right now. Boomer8 (talk) 17:44, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Car Merge Alex has discovered that the Manual of Style states all cars with multiple generations should be as one page, not two. This is a tired discussion, but when we spoke about it last time, you were in support, and as Alex stated. Under bureacratic veto (even though Jamal is on leave) it would be 2 to 1. I have authorized the merge, I told Alex he can do it. This is a bureaucratic decision. Leo68 (talk) 22:47, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Ok, by veto and MoS; the cars will be merged. Leo68 (talk) 19:48, October 18, 2015 (UTC) A-Z Bloody hell, what's happening to me? Since when has "B" come after "C"? Sorry 'bout that, not sure what I'm doing today... • • 19:06, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Locked Requests for Promotion page Good day Tom, I just wish to inform you that the Requests for Promotion page is still locked, despite there being one open Patroller position available. I am actually intending to re-apply for the position, but I have been unable to do so due to the locked page. Could you please unlock the page again so that I am able to apply? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:13, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Tom. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:17, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Request for Promotion Good day, I have made a request for promotion to the position of Patroller. I have left this message to all GTA Wiki Staff and posted a copy of my application below for convenience. Please note that the timestamp on this message is current at the time of posting this message, not at the time of posting the Request for Promotion. P.S.: I apologize if you have already responded on the Requests for Promotion page; this message was sent to all members of the GTA Wiki Staff, regardless of if they have already voted. TAlim 1994 - Patroller (re-application) Good day, I wish to re-apply for the position of Patroller. My reasons remain the same as my last application, and I only wish to add two other notes: firstly, as per the advice of other Staff members, I have attempted to take a more active role as a policy enforcer since my last application, and I have issued several Image Policy reminders to the appropriate users; secondly, I have now (at the time of writing this message) made 1,097 edits on this wiki (including the creation of one new page), approximately double the number of edits made since my previous application. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:18, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Todo list Hey Tom, perhaps we can integrate the To-Do list into other places on the wiki, such as linking it on the Navigation bar? • • 14:42, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :I meant the bar at the top: :I think a new heading in the "Community" section, named "To-Do" should be there, and link to the new to-do list. What do you think? (Only you can edit that bar with your bcrat powers) • • 17:54, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I already did xD It's here. There's also subcategories for vehicles and stuff, but all you need to add is the first one I gave you here, just put "To-Do List", then link it to the aforementioned article. From there people can navigate their way through the subs anyway. :P • • 19:19, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Nice one mate :) Tar. 19:24, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::sorry to be a pest, but could you check the recent changes in the wiki activity? I made a comment on some template thingy-ma-jig that needs your attention. Also, could you add the Todo list to the "Community Messages" appearing on the right, above chat? Tar. • • 23:05, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Yup that's the one. • • 09:36, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! • • 09:46, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Xbox One Update Brill! The new updated interface and system is much better! Runs faster too. I'm so glad they did this. • • 12:11, October 28, 2015 (UTC) My promotion Already? Well, that was fast! Does my Staff picture have to be an artwork? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:14, October 28, 2015 (UTC)